


Emma, the red-blooded American

by Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fan art of Emma, who is as red-blooded and American as they come





	Emma, the red-blooded American

**Author's Note:**

> fan art inspired by a recent SQ story, where Storybrooke is set in a certain part of the US of A

I was inspired to do a little photo edit for a story I read recently, in which Emma proselytizes about various things: political differences, labels, and the ubiquitous presence of a certain flag. It was really, _really_ enlightening!

Emma loves Regina, and is a red-blooded American.

_Emma, after the Election._

Coming soon (probably): Emma takes Regina and Henry to a rally, for a good ol' down-home fun time, and enthusiastically joins in when the cries of "_Send her back!_" start. Will this be a new hurdle, or will Regina be converted to the _**Right**_ way of thinking? Stay tuned!

(For your reading pleasure, a little history behind that battle flag flown during the war for "states' rights!"

<https://www.battlefields.org/learn/primary-sources/declaration-causes-seceding-states> States' rights to what, exactly? Huh. That's a real stumper, that one.)


End file.
